Yakkity Yak in The Great Parent and Brother Mystery
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Here's the story of a young yak named Yakkity who one day grows curious of his parents and brother's whereabouts. When he finds out from his Granny, he, his friends Lemony and Keo venture from Onion Falls to find them and maybe Yakkity lives with them after putting up with Granny nearly all his life, but will his parents and brother give him a warm welcome? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cartoon Submission: Yakktiy Yak**

** Oh man, when I found episodes of this cartoon on YouTube, I exploded. I was like, "Oh, man, when I was a kid with this show, I LOVED it! I used to watch it all the time!" I even got my best friend at the time to watch it with me and she liked it too. This show _is _kinda stupid looking back on it though, but I just can't stop watching it, I think it's nostalgia. Anyway, I'm not surprised there's no fan fiction category for this cartoon. It's not all that memorable, of course, unless you're me who has a powerful memory and positively influenced by nostalgia. Read & Review, no flames though. **

* * *

Yakkity was in the attic of his Granny's house. He was given the cruel chore of cleaning it up while she was going out to lunch with Professor Crazyhair. The young yak kept looking all around and he looked in some old boxes. He decided to take a look and he took out a photograph, smiling with tears in his eyes. Yakkity had found a young yak couple with an older child yak with them and a baby yak calf in the mother's arms.

"Yakkity with Yeardley and Yakov..." the young yak read to himself with the inscription. "Wait... Those are my...They're my parents! And that's my big brother with them!" Yakkity grew hysterical, and for once it didn't affect his aspiring stand-up comic routines. "Oh, Granny!" he zipped away.

* * *

Granny Yak was with the Professor. They were eating an onion spaghetti dinner. It sounded gross and quite frankly tasted gross, but they both tolerated it since they lived in Onion Falls. Even the holidays revolved around onions such as All Onions Eve with the Snow Cow.

Yakkity found his way to the restaurant his grandmother and her lodger had stopped to eat. "Granny!"

"Yakkity, why aren't you cleanin' mah attic like I asked?" Granny Yak sounded angry that her grandson wasn't doing what she asked of him.

"I found this photograph of my parents," Yakkity handed the picture. "Where are they, Granny?"

"Y-Your parents...?" Granny asked, nervously.

"Yes, my parents, where are they?"

"Yakkity, you never asked about your parents before... Why would you want to know about them now?"

"Please Granny, just tell me about my parents and my big brother."

Granny sighed. "I knew this day would come... Professor, do you mind if we had lunch together a different day?"

"I don't mind, my dear Granny Yak, you do what you want." Professor smiled at her, showing he wasn't mad that their date was ruined.

Granny smiled back and held Yakkity like a baby and took him back to their home. The two sat on the couch together and Granny figured she might as well tell the story about Yakkity's long-lost parents. Granny decided to do some knitting so she wouldn't be too distracted about the story of them.

"So, Granny, where are my parents and what happened to them?" Yakkity asked.

Granny knitted and looked her grandson in the eye. "Well, Yakkity... Your father was a very happy and aspiring man. He wanted to be a movie star, he would always film in the backyard and want to make his own little movies for the Onion Falls Film Festival in Mr. Highpants's candy store."

"I did that once!" Yakkity beamed.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Granny scolded him, then leaned back peacefully. "He always told me and your grandfather he would make something of himself in this town. One day, he got his wish, he won the film festival and he met a very beautiful dri from out-of-town named Yeardley. She was from the city."

Yakkity smiled, hearing about his parents.

"Yeardley loved a yak film movie maker, so she fall in love with your father, Yakof," Granny continued her story. "Your grandfather Yardley and I were happy too because Yakof was spending less time at home and finally more time with a social life with Yeardley. They nearly fell in love in just high school and started dating well after that."

"Was my mom pretty, Granny?" Yakkity asked, dreamily.

Granny looked at him. "Sure, why not? At least to your father she was!"

Yakkity beamed again and grew giddy like a hip young school girl.

"Anyway, Yeardley grew very fond of your father and it wasn't long until they fell deeply in love and had a mating ritual," Granny continued to narrate. "However, Artemis Cowman's daughter loved Yakof as much as Yeardley did..."

"Artemis Cowman?" Yakkity recognized that name from when his granny forced him to a grass-eating contest against the legendary Cowinator's grandson. "I didn't know The Cowinator had a daughter, Granny!"

"Yeah, shows what you know, now Yakkity Yak, don't talk back!" Granny scolded her grandson's interruptions. She then returned her sweet smile in memory. "Now, Bovina Cowman was going out of her way to make sure that your father would be hers. Of course, Yakof was too good for a heifer like Bovina. They had a challenge themselves of grass-eating like your grandfather Yardley did Artemis himself. Yeardley won which also won Yakof's heart and they became the happiest yak couple you ever did see!"

"Wow..." Yakkity couldn't believe his ears. "So, what happened after that, Granny?"

"Why, they had your brother, of course," Granny told him, smiling. "You probably don't remember Yorick."

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him... Not that well..." Yakkity said, spoofing Hamlet, without knowing it. "What was my brother like, Granny?"

"Well, he was rough and tough, he got that from me," Granny smiled. "Then you were born. Your brother hit puberty and he and your parents went to live in the mountains like all yaks do."

"Why haven't I lived in the mountains?" Yakkity asked.

"Because, you're not ready yet," Granny ruffled up his fur. "Someday, when you're ready, you'll join 'em, but right now, you're here to take care of your granny!"

"I thought you were taking care of me!" Yakkity argued.

"That's enough story time, now, let's have some yummy hay casserole." Granny ruffled again, then went to the kitchen.

"My parents and brother are alive," Yakkity looked back at the photograph. "I gotta find them or my name isn't...Uhh...Hang on, don't tell me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So then, Granny says they live in the mountains and I get to go and live with them when I'm ready!" Yakkity was telling his story to his friends.

Yakkity's friends were as strange as him. Keo was a boy with a pineapple for a head, he had a pure pineapple father and an unknown human mother. Also, there was Lemony, who was one of the normal people of Onion Falls. She was a human girl with pretty blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, an orange sweater, green sweatpants and purple shoes. They seemed just as curious about Yakkity's parents as him.

"So, when do you know when you're ready?" Lemony asked.

Yakkity shrugged. "I dunno, Granny just said when I'm ready I'll go to the mountains to live with them."

"Yakkity, are you sure you wanna do this?" Keo sounded unsure. "Don't you remember when you grew that pimple and you nearly escaped to the mountains to never come back?"

"Ah, that was the young, naïve Yakkity, this is the new, older, mature Yakkity!"

"There's not that much of a difference..."

"I'll show you," Yakkity looked at them. "And I'll wow them with my stand-up comedy! Maybe I'll make some new yak friends who'll think I'm funny!"

Lemony laughed, doubtful of Yakkity's comedy acts. "Sorry, Yak, but your comedy is like my brother's gym socks and your fur coat... It stinks to high heaven."

Yakkity glowered at her. "That's it! Now I'm _really _gonna go live in the mountains with my parents!" he stormed off.

"Yakkity, wait, I was only kidding!" Lemony called after him.

"Yakkity!" Keo called too.

* * *

The yak was gone. He had gone home, leaving Lemony and Keo behind. They looked at each other, hoping they would see their best friend again. This was a lot more trouble than Yakkity made it sound to be. The pineapple boy and human girl decided Yakkity could use some help and they knew the perfect friend to go with them.

"I'm leaving, Granny," Yakkity said as he packed up his things in his room. "I'm going where I'll be appreciated, to the mountains with Mom, Dad, and Yorick!"

"Yakkity, are you sure you want to?" Granny asked, frowning. "You're the only grandson a Granny Yak could ask for in Onion Falls! Your brother is a terrible yak and your parents...May not want you back..."

"Why wouldn't they want me back, Granny?" Yakkity looked back at her as he continued packing. "After all, who doesn't like me?"

"A lot of people..."

"That doesn't count, I'll finally be with other yaks!"

Granny frowned. "At least let me go with you...?"

"No, thanks, Granny," Yakkity turned to her bravely with his bag in hoof. "It's time for your little bird to leave the nest. You can't look after me all the time anymore. I'll see you on All Onion's Eve, Granny!" he went out the door.

Granny looked out the window. She saw Yakkity was definetly leaving and heading off to the mountains. She sadly sighed and walked away to watch some television and do some knitting. It seemed very lonely to do it now since she had no one with her. Professor Crazyhair was busy too and Yakkity was her next option to spend some quality time with someone else. She hadn't been the same since her son left with his family and her husband passed away before Yakkity was born.

"Yardley, my love, look after our grandson, Yakkity..." Granny whispered sadly as she looked out to the sky.

* * *

Yakkity was on the streets. He kept walking and walking with a map he had found in the attic. He couldn't believe Granny had kept it hidden from him so long. He didn't even understand why his long-lost family didn't come to visit on All Onion's Eve or to meet the Snow Cow with him.

"Yakkity, wait!" Keo called.

Yakkity turned to his best friend since he had been a calf. "Oh, hello Keo... You and Lemony here to mock me more? I know friends tease friends, but you and Lemony are just mean to me! Lemony's self-centered and sour!"

"I know," Keo sighed. "She's really pretty though..." he fell into a daze. He then woke back up as Yakkity kept walking. Keo walked with him. "Wait for us!"

"Us?" Yakkity looked at him, then saw Lemony was coming too. "What's SHE doing here?"

"Yakkity, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you, I haven't been a real friend," Lemony came, wheeling her backpack toward them. "Keo and I were talking about this and we decided you could use some help."

"Yeah, I wanna find out about my mom," Keo smiled at his yak friend. "Dad doesn't remember much about her. Would it be too much trouble if we came with you?"

"Lemony, who do you wanna find?" Yakkity asked.

"Oh, I have no one to find, but I have someone who could probably help easier," Lemony said, then unzipped her bag to show the Professor's robot assistant/daughter. "Penelope!"

"Greetings, Yakkity and friends," Penelope droned as she beeped a bit. "I have a tracking device implanted in me to find any sort of information," she then plucked a hair from Yakkity's coat and scanned it. "Scanning...Scanning... Scan complete! We take the bus to the mountains to find the parents and brother of Yakkity..."

"Come on, you guys, to the bus!" Yakkity proclaimed.

"To the bus!" Keo and Lemony chanted and followed their yak friend.

They all boarded the bus. They took the very backseat complete with Penelope accompanying them. Oh, what an adventure it was. The bus started up again and started to take them clear out of Onion Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

The robot, the pineapple-headed boy, the human girl, and the young yak were on their way out of Onion Falls. This was going to be an adventure to remember for sure. Even more than Yakkity looking for the Snow Cow to prove her existence on All Onion's Eve. Even more than Yakkity meeting his idol Jacky Pachyderm in the parade and making a balloon based on him to show them what 'real comedy' was. Even a lot more important than when Yakkity and Keo got weather predictions from Granny's hoof bunions because of a rhyme she would recite to them and make Yakkity a big hit on national television.

"So, Yakkity, what do you think you're gonna do with your parents once you find them?" Lemony asked, curious.

"Give them a show, of course!" Yakkity showed he had packed his stand-up microphone in his backpack. "My parents are sure to find my funny, I know I got my sense of humor from somebody, definitely not Granny."

"I just hope you know what you're doing..." Keo sounded hesitant about the yak meeting his long-lost parents. He then looked over and saw a woman with tan skin, red as his red lips, a beauty mark under her right eye, and she had wavy green hair, wearing a purple gown, black flats, and a black pendent with a silver charm. She looked like a pineapple that had been humanized of sorts. "Is that...?" he then shut his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm here to support Yakkity, my best friend!"

"Aw, thanks, Keo!" Yakkity pulled his pineapple friend into a hug.

The bus stopped and everyone got out.

* * *

"So, Penelope, do you think you can track my family?" Yakkity asked the robot, pleadingly.

"Scanning for other yak lifeforms..." Penelope tried to track down the Yak family in the mountains. She then started rolling and went down a road.

"Come on, we better hurry before she finds them before we do!" Yakkity called, running after the robot girl.

"Keo, I think it's really sweet of you to join Yakkity to find his family." Lemony smiled fondly at the pineapple.

"Really?" Keo blushed. "Th-Thanks, Lemony... Why did you come too?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'm not a really good friend to Yakkity... I should probably come and support him. Didn't you say you didn't know anything about your mother?"

"No, and Dad doesn't like talking about her," Keo stared at the ground sadly. "I think he's ashamed of something he did to her... Or maybe she was ashamed to have a son with a pineapple for a head... I don't know..."

"So your mother _was _a human?" Lemony looked visibly scarred from that.

"Yeah, you know the birds and the bees." Keo said to her.


End file.
